


Trade Negotiations

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, and sort of arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Trade negotiations were, in Prince Ryoma’s opinion, the most boring thing in the world.





	Trade Negotiations

Trade negotiations were, in Prince Ryoma’s opinion, the most boring thing in the world. They were even worse than the stupid balls his father threw to find Ryoma a suitable wife- at least he got to find ways of escaping.

There was one good thing about this particular set of negotiations and that was the young Seigaku prince sat opposite him, listening intently to the conversation happening around them (that Ryoma was pointedly ignoring). When he’d first walked in, Ryoma had barely noticed him, only noting vaguely his well defined bone structure before turning to stare at the tack of papers he was expected to read (and hadn’t even two weeks into the talks).

He’d grown bored of the papers after a minute and his attention was drawn back to Prince Kunimitsu, who had clearly read his own beforehand and was watching with interest as the proceedings started. He looked a lot like his grandfather, the King of Seigaku, even down to the way they both sat, ramrod straight, as though their uniforms had an iron bar sewn into the back. He turned back to the papers for a couple of seconds before his eyes were drawn back to the other prince. Now that he properly looked at him, he could find more and more that he found attractive. Beyond his lovely bone structure he had sharp, piercing eyes, silky brown hair and glasses. He’d never noticed glasses on someone before, but the glasses looked particularly wonderful on him.

But what really got Ryoma hot under the collar was the inscrutable composure. He just wanted to strip it away and see what he looked like underneath it all.

At first it started off innocently, thoughts of jumping out at him in the corridors or starting a fight with him or blowing in his ear. It was that that set off the less innocent thoughts. The thoughts of Prince Kunimitsu spread out on his bed, crying out in pleasure as Ryoma fucked him.

Oh God, Ryoma thought as his eyes trailed up the tight collar of Prince Kunimitsu’s jacket, imagining stripping it off and sucking bruising red marks onto his neck. Would he be able to sit there with such composure knowing that just under the fabric was the evidence of his nightly rendezview with Ryoma?

He could slip into Prince Kunimistu’s room every night and have him all to himself.

Two weeks later and Ryoma had spent every meeting fantasising about Prince Kunimitsu. The prince crying out his name, fisting his sheets as Ryoma’s hands and tongue played over his body. Having him between his legs, sucking him off, his dark brown eyes clouded with lust, making the most obscene noises as he sucked at Ryoma’s cock. Of pulling Prince Kunimitsu into his large bathtub and helping him wash everywhere, his hands sliding over the other man’s slick body.

Maybe he was the kinky type, the quiet ones usually were (according to his father). Would he like to be tied to Ryoma’s bed? What should Ryoma use? A rope or one of those silk scarves the Monkey King from a kingdom up north kept sending him? How about public sex? Asking the other prince to come out the room with him then pulling him into a cupboard and pressing him against the wall seemed like an excellent idea.

Or maybe he liked to take charge. To push Ryoma down and manhandle him whilst  giving him the best sex of his life.

Of course, all this fantasising had its downsides and Ryoma was incredibly grateful of his uniforms very baggy trousers that hid his half hard cock. He’d had to excuse himself more times than necessary to take care of his problem and it was always Prince Kunimitsu in his mind’s eye as he efficiently jerked himself off in a broom closet.

Vaguely, he wondered what Prince Kunimitsu’s reaction would be if he told him about all this. Would it faze him or would he receive a polite “I’m flattered than you jerk off to me.”?

Okay, telling him he jerked off thinking about was probably a bad idea. But he did want to talk to him. They’d sat opposite each other for two weeks now and hadn’t said anything beyond obligatory pleasantries.

‘You’re not the most handsome man ever, but I’m really attracted to you,’ he tried out in his head. Maybe less truthful. ‘You’re hot, lets have a bath together’ definitely worked better.

“I think we’ve resolved everything,” Prince Kunimitsu’s father, Crown Prince Kuniharu, said. “Other than my son marrying one of the highest ranking nobles in your kingdom, of course.”

“Alright,” Ryoma said before the room could laugh at what had clearly been meant as a joke about tradition.

King Kunikazu gave Ryoma a stern searching look and Ryoma straightened up and stared back, trying to look like a responsible prince who had not been thinking about banging the king’s grandson for a fortnight. “I have no objections.”

Crown Prince Kuniharu laughed nervously. “I think you boys should talk about it first.”

Prince Kunimitsu, who hadn’t even raised an eyebrow during Ryoma’s sort of marriage proposal, nodded smartly and turned to Ryoma.

“There’s the rose garden,” Ryoma suggested and caught just a hint of a smile on the other prince’s lips. Ryoma was never going to admit to having his staff keep tabs on Prince Kunimitsu and the fact that he knew for a fact he spent at least an hour a day in the rose garden admiring the blooms.

“Lead the way,” Prince Kunimitsu said, getting to his feet.

* * *

The rose garden was stunning, all the flowers were in bloom, lining the path with pinks and yellows and whites. In the centre was a gazebo with trailing roses growing over it.

Prince Kunimitsu made straight for the gazebo and Ryoma followed behind, hoping he’d made the right choice. It wasn’t as if he was ever going to have much choice in his options of marriage partners. At least this way he could be with someone he was actually attracted to.

“Was that a joke?” Prince Kunimitsu asked as they sat on a bench. “If it was I’d appreciate you speaking up before my grandfather makes any arrangements.”

“It-” Ryoma started. “Yeah, I don’t mind having an arranged marriage with you.”

“You don’t mind?” Prince Kunimitsu repeated.

“You’re good looking and you don’t talk incessantly,” Ryoma replied. “If I let my dad pick I’d end up with some idiot whose only asset is her chest size. I don’t love you, but I could.”

Prince Kunimitsu nodded seriously. None of this conversation had knocked his composure. “I should accept. I am in the same position as you and uniting our kingdoms would be a great achievement.”

“It would,” Ryoma agreed, nodding vaguely. “But my parents got married thanks to a trade deal just like this and they’re happy. No reason we can’t be.”

“None at all,” Prince Kunimitsu agreed and they both lapsed into silence thinking about all the reasons it couldn’t work. But they were both princes, they both knew what they were expected to do if they didn’t take this opportunity.  

“Can I kiss you?” Ryoma asked.

For a split second, the composure was gone, replaced with a look of shock. It was gone a all but a moment, but Ryoma counted it a victory. “Fine.”

Ryoma cupped the prince’s face and pulled it round to face him. He waited a second to see if Prince Kunimitsu would push him away and, when he didn’t, softly placed their lips together. A small thrill ran up Ryoma’s spin as Prince Kunimitsu put his hand carefully on his hip, squeezing it comfortingly.

That was all Ryoma needed.

He pressed forward, his tongue pressing against Prince Kunimitsu’s lips and soon gaining permission to slid it in. Their tongues slide together and Ryoma’s hands started to wander.

He was vaguely aware that their parents were waiting for them and that they should be talking not making out, but he had Prince Kunimitsu all to himself and he wasn’t going to let him go yet. He tilted his head slightly to get a better angle and the kiss deepened. Prince Kunimitsu was clinging to him now. Clinging like he was going to fall and Ryoma was the only one who could save him.

“We-We should go back up,” Prince Kunimitsu said, pulling out of the kiss. To Ryoma’s delight, he was looking flushed and flustered. “Before you manage to undress me.”

“Sorry,” Ryoma said, not meaning it at all.

Prince Kunimitsu leant in so that he mouth was right by Ryoma’s ear. “There will be plenty of time for that sort of thing later,” he whispered and Ryoma fell in love.


End file.
